Happily Ever After
by agawak
Summary: Everyone deserves a Happy Ending.


Happily Ever After

I DO NOT OWN GREY'S ANATOMY!!!

I WISH I DID!!!

Summary: Everyone Deserved A Happily Ever After.

-MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

She tossed around in her bed. Images of the night before kept popping into her dreams, and now her head. She attempted at sitting up, but the intense throbbing in her head instantly brought her back down. "Ugh." She looked at the clock on her nightstand. _5:30_. "Ugh."

She heard her roommates downstairs shuffling through the kitchen. She smelled pancakes. Izzie must have made them. No way would Alex even consider making breakfast. She slowly slides herself up hopping to avoid the throbbing and nausea associated with her hangover.

As she walked carefully into her bathroom, the events from yesterday plagued her. Not only was her hangover worse than hell, but also she would have to face 'him' again.

-MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM-

_FLASHBACK_

"_Do you want to go away with me this weekend?" She was confused. Why would she go away with Derek?_

"_Why would I want to go away with you?" He was a little offended but instantly shook it off._

"_Because…of this." He swallowed hard and leaned in so his lips barely touched hers. He moved closer and kissed her._

"_We didn't go away when we were a couple and now we're not a couple. Not-couples have no reason to go away together." She loved the break-up sex. It was the best, but way would they go away for the weekend together. They didn't before._

"_Meredith, you're not paying attention. I'm talking about 48 uninterrupted hours of this…" He leaned in and kissed her harder this time. She could get used to this. She pulled away._

"_Well, where are we going?" She was now officially excited._

_He smiled. "Wine Country." She was beginning to get a little antsy._

"_Wine Country? It sounds like a couple's place." She was nervous. They were defiantly NOT a couple. Although, Christina did say they should just get back together. No._

"_Well, there's wine, there's country…" He kissed her again. He moved his lips close to her ears and quietly whispered, "But we wouldn't see any of it. We'll be in bed all weekend." She was beginning to get turned on a little._

_She smiled. "Ah, a weekend of sex." He nodded with a small smile trying to be hidden._

_-MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM-_

"_Hey Derek. I got Alex to cover for me. 48 hours of uninterrupted sex." He looked down._

"_Maybe this isn't such a good idea." She stepped back appalled. Umm…hello! 48 hours of uninterrupted sex. Great idea!_

"_You talked to my sister. You're friends with my sister now? What did you talk to the other Grey about?" He was taken aback._

"_You want to know what I talked about with Lexie?" She nodded. "I did all the talking." His voice was steadily rising. "I talked with the other Grey about what this Grey won't let me say!" His voice was getting shaky. She was upset._

"_You can say anything to me." She was disappointed that she had to point this out to him._

"_I want to marry you. I want to have kids with you. I want to build us a house. I want to settle down and grow old with you. I want to die when I'm 110 years old in your arms. I don't want 48 uninterrupted hours. I want a lifetime." Meredith stepped back. She hated that she couldn't commit. She really did. She was terrified. Nothing ever worked out for the best. "Do you see what happens? I say things like that, and you fight the urge to run in the opposite direction. It's okay. I understand. I didn't, but now I do. I do... You're just getting started, and I've been doing this for a long time. Deep down, you're still an intern. And you're not ready." He looked down. He was fighting the tears that threatened to take his whole body down._

"_I'm not ready right now." That was the truth. "But, maybe if things stay the way they are I can get ready. I'll get ready." That was also the truth. She wanted to be with him forever. She just needed to know how._

"_Things can stay the way they are, and I'll wait." He smiled. _

"_Ok." She returned the smile. But, she was him frown for a moment._

"_Yeah, but what if while I'm waiting I meet someone who is ready to give me what I want?" She was confused. Didn't he just say he would wait?_

"_What if you do?" He shook his head and began to turn away._

"_I don't know." He walked off leaving a tear struck Meredith behind._

_MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM-_

_She had gone right from work to Joe's. She ordered tequila without question. Joe questioned her about her day. She was acting different since her talk with Derek. Christina noticed, Izzie noticed, even George and Alex noticed._

"_What's going on Mere? You are acting so different today." She looked down and ordered a fourth shot._

"_Derek. Stupid boys and their stupid boy penises." Joe looked at her quizzically._

"_Excuse me."_

"_Derek. He said things." Now Joe understood. Her friends walked in and noticed Meredith at the bar. They took seats next to her. _

"_Mere?" Izzie questioned. Christina gave her an evil glare. _

"_Shut it Izzie. Derek said things." Christina continued glaring at her. Izzie had no idea what she was talking about. Meredith just ordered two more shots, and Joe called it quits. He ordered her a cab._

-MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD-

PRESENT DAY

He didn't want 48 uninterrupted hours. He wanted a lifetime. Her head hurt. As she walked into the kitchen, that scene kept playing over and over in her head. He wanted a lifetime. Her head hurt.

Izzie and Alex looked at her from the table. They looked at each other then back at her.

"He wants a to marry me. He wants to have kids with me. He wants to build us a house." Izzie's jaw dropped. Alex just looked at her. "He wants to live until 110 with me. He doesn't want 48 uninterrupted hours. He wants a lifetime." Izzie smiled. Alex was uncomfortable.

"Mere. You want that too. Don't you?" She looked at her and nodded. She didn't want 48 uninterrupted hours. She wanted a lifetime.

"I have to go tell Derek." She smiled and ran to her car. Izzie was excited. Alex didn't know what just happened.

"Should we go to work?" Izzie nodded and cleared the dishes.

-MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD-

"Derek. Derek Shepard." He heard Meredith call his name and turned around to see her running towards him. "Derek." She was panting. "I don't want 48 uninterrupted hours." He was confused. Her body was shaking. "I don't want 48 uninterrupted hours." She smiled as a single tear rolled down her face. "I want a lifetime." She smiled.

He was confused. "What?"

She shook her head. "I want to marry you. I want to have kids with you. I want you to build us a house. I want to live I'm 110 minus a day so I don't have to live another day without you. I want a lifetime with you." He sensed the truthfulness in her voice. He picked her up and spun her around. He leaned in and gave her a kiss filled with passion that her friends never had.

"I love you Meredith Grey." He kissed her again.

"Thank you Derek." He just smiled.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD-

Epilogue:

Meredith married Derek. She became a top nuero surgeon with her husband with her every step of the way. She and Lexie became close friends and finally excepted each other as sisters. Meredith had two kids with Derek. There kids had kids of their own. Derek died before Meredith, but when Meredith died, she was buried next to her husband. They were madly in love their whole lives.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD-

Even Ellis Grey's daughter can have a happily ever after.

-GREYS-GREYS-GREYS-GREYS-GREYS-GREYS-GREYS-GREYS-GREYS-

What did you guys think? Everyone should get a Happy Ending, so every couple will get a chapter. I hope you liked it. Review if you want, but I had to do this for myself and decided to post it.


End file.
